neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Prue Halliwell/Previous Powers
As a Witch ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Prue's primary Wiccan active power. **'Telematerialization:' The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids.As witnessed in the season 1 episode Something Wicca This Way Comes. **'Deviation:' The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **'Agility: '''The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance.''As witnessed in the season 3 episodes Primrose Empath and Wrestling with Demons Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. After returning to earth and inhabiting the body of Patience, it was shown that Prue's telekinetic powers had grown to a highly advanced level. She was able to lift a car with her mind, levitate a chalk drawing off its surface, and could even manipulate her chalk drawing of the triquetra along with four crystals into a mini tornado until it finally burst into a smoky explosion. **'Super Strength:' The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue gained this power in her second year of being a witch. She can not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Prue did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gun shots then rematerializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrates the basic witch ability to cast spells.As witnessed in the season 2 episode Ms. Hellfire. ;Other Powers *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Prue possesses this due to being an upper-level witch. ;Natural Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Prue developed into a skillful, close-combat fighter in a relatively short amount of time, challenging the abilities of her sister Phoebe who had developed those skills early on. Prue's fighting skills were presumably a result of her taking kick-boxing lessons and learning aikido.Confirmed in dialogue in Ms. Hellfire and Astral Monkey She is also skilled with gun slingingThe Good, the Bad and the Cursed As the All ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Advanced Telekinesis:' A highly evolved and powerful form of Telekinesis. Prue's telekinetic are strong enough to slice apart powerful magical beings. Prue deflected the magical attacks of The Tribunal and slice them apart as she walked past them. **'Telematerialization:' The ability to teleport liquid with the mind. As Patience, Prue used this ability to prove she was a witch to Sarah by filling two glasses with water. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Prue first developed this power during her second year as a witch as an advancement of her telekinesis. She later demonstrated this power as the Nexus of the All when she astral projects to the Astral Plane. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to alter and manipulate the world to cosmic scales. She gained this power when she became the Nexus of the All. She used this power to enhance her spell casting abilities to strip mortals of their powers and erase their memories of the time they had magic. She also used it to create her own home in the desert, to make Kyra human and to extract and resurrect the soul of Benjamin Turner in his son's body. *'Flight:' The ability to defy gravity is propel oneself through the air. Prue uses this ability to left the desert, to observe the true nature of the wasteland. **'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air and hover. *'Holograms:' The ability to project light-based images. Prue uses this ability to project the faces of people she is on the phone with. *'Lightning Teleportation:' The ability to teleport through bolts of lightning. After learned what she truly was, Prue used this ability to teleport to the manor, to the cemetery and to the wasteland. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate other beings. She could connect with all magical beings around the world. *'Transformation:' The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. Prue uses this power to transform Shax's blast of air into a butterfly. *'Possession:' The ability to take control of living beings by entering their bodies. Prue's spirit uses to enter Patience's body. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. Prue uses this ability to open a portal for Kyra, to opened a fissure in space to return to Earth. *'Power Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate supernatural powers. Prue channeled enough power into Zankou to cause him to combust and revert to Tyler. *'Intangibility:' The ability to walk through solid objects. Prue uses this power to walk through the Manor's door. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate wind. Prue uses this ability to break the windows of Victor's apartment. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate fire. Prue uses to control the flames from Victor's chimney in order to harm him, to attack Piper. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. Prue uses this ability to destroy the Manor's phone. *'Super Strength:' The ability to have an exert level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. *'Energy Beam:' The ability to shoot beams of energy. Prue create forms blue energy in her hand as she recognizes Tyler as Heremus' host. Prue uses to blast Phoebe through a wall. *'Pyromancy:' The ability to spy with the use of fire. Prue used this ability to spy on her sister and father through Victor's fireplace. *'Petrification:' The ability to turn an object into stone. While fighting her sisters, Amelia Desmots, Andy Trudeau, Darryl Morris and Henry Mitchell, Prue turns Henry to stone with her gaze. *'Energy Blast:' The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of kinetic energy out of the hands, hitting a target with great force. Prue uses to attack Piper. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of other beings. References Category:Lists Category:Previous Powers